Furniture frames that are convertible between a bed position and a couch position are known in the art. Use of convertible furniture frames allow users to maximize the use of a limited living space such as that of a studio or a small apartment by reducing the space dedicated for the furniture. That is, instead of requiring a space in the apartment dedicated solely for the user's bed and another space in the apartment dedicated solely for the user's couch or sofa, the use of the convertible furniture frame allow the user to eliminate one of the aforementioned dedicated furniture spaces thereby providing the user with increased living space.
The assembly of the aforementioned prior art convertible furniture frames normally includes at least one but usually two linkages between a first section of the furniture frame and a second section of the furniture frame such as a backrest section and a seat section. The linkage between the backrest section and the seat section normally occurs at the sides of the backrest section and the seat section of the furniture frame and is traditionally connected by just a pin or bolt extending through the sides of the backrest section and the seat section. More specifically, in linking the sides of the backrest section to the seat section, the pin or bolt normally extends through the sides of the backrest section first and then through the seat section by way of an elongated slot located thereon, the elongated slot allowing for the horizontal displacement of the seat section for the conversion of the furniture frame between and the bed position and the couch position. A securing member such as a bolt is then attached to a free end of the pin or bolt to maintain the aforementioned linkage.
Although prior art convertible furniture frames work for their intended purpose, due to the fact that the linkages between the backrest section and the seat section of the furniture frame are mainly supported by the side members of the backrest section and the seat section, prolong and/or substantial use of the prior art convertible furniture frames can often weaken the linkage of the furniture frame to a point where the linkage is broken due to potential cracking of the sidewalls of the furniture frame. The aforementioned problem is especially true around the areas where the elongated slot of the seat section is located.
The present invention solves the above problem by providing for a furniture frame having a furniture frame bracket for further supporting the linkage between the sides of the backrest section and the seat section of the furniture frame so as to distribute the forces that are directed on the linkages between the backrest section and the seat section of the furniture frame so as to reduce the potential for breakage of the aforementioned linkage.